


You Saved Me

by chloe_unicornstories17



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Legends, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Love, Multi, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_unicornstories17/pseuds/chloe_unicornstories17
Summary: When the Legends split up to cover more anachronisms, Sara and Ray help Zari with a personal trip. While waiting Sara is caught up in some trouble and needs help, using the time courier she took from the Time Bureau she scrambles to call anybody to help. The person coming to her rescue may not be who she would pick first but that doesn't mean it wasn't fate giving her a helping hand.AvaLance Fanfiction :) Just pretend Sara and Ava haven't got together yet and they are still colleagues but Ava and Sara definitely have an attraction- like in Zari's episode. The first few chapters set the tone for AvaLance but I hope its worth reading before you get into the soft and angst between Sara and Ava





	1. Pick Up Your Boots

Chapter 1- Pick Up Your Boots.

It was a regular Thursday morning on the Waverider, the quiet hum of the engines in the background as Sara stirs awake. Pulling the covers from her face Sara wipes the sleep from her eyes, the artificial light burning slightly, she doesn’t think she will ever get used to it. The light that is. Sara stretches her arms, reaching over to the water bottle on the bedside table. The bed feels too big for one person, to empty. 

“Gideon” Sara mumbles still half asleep “What time is it?”

With the chipper voice Sara is getting used to Gideon’s replies. “Its 9:22 am Captain. The team are due for the morning meeting in 8 minutes.”

Sara lets out an overdramatic sigh as she pulls her tired form from her bed. On the way to freshen up Sara picks up a pair of black jeans from her chair then a grey t-shirt and begins to continue on with her morning routine; with Gideon annoyingly reminding her she was cutting it fine to be able to be on the bridge in time. Sara throws on the nearest pair of boots and heads down the hall to the bridge, lazily scraping her hair into a ponytail as she walks.

Dragging her feet reluctantly Sara makes her way to the group of her friends and plasters on a smile. “So, what we got?” Sara says announcing her presence.

“Morning Captain” Nate chimes in with such enthusiasm that it makes Sara question if he has pulled an all-nighter. Again. “We have many anachronisms to choose from today, maybe the newcomer should take the pick?”

Wally looks to the group with a cautious grin, Sara often just gets Nate to choose the destinations- history is his profession after all. “Sure!” Sara approved causing Wally’s smile to become more joyous. “But I say we split into teams. There’s so much to cover and with the Darkh’s causing more chaos we have to keep up.” 

Several murmurs are issued from the rest of the team and a grunt from Mick fill the air, some more engaged and keen than others. Sara takes this as a cue to continue. “Me, Ray and Zari will take the Jumpship and deal with the level 6 anachronism in 2033. It looks like Steve Jobs is currently inventing future tech.” 

“That sounds like a bad thing but imagine the technology an incredible man like Steve Jobs could create!” Ray babbles with a grin on his face stretching from ear to ear.

“I love tech but I don’t want to be stuck in a small space with Ray and Steve Jobs, his stuff is way outdated.” Zari snorts receiving a chuckle from everybody but Ray who has a look of confusion. Yet he still has his signature ‘happy-go-lucky’ expression everybody imagines when they think of him.

“I’ll take Mick and deal with the level 5 in 1938 Washington” Amaya chips in looking for approval from both Sara and Mick. Sara nods knowing that Amaya is one of the only people on the ship that can keep Mick in check. With a grunt Mick agrees, “As long as I get to shoot someone.” With that he continues to drink his beer.

“That just leaves me and you” Nate says while giving Wally a slap on the back. “Where do you want to go?” 

Wally looks intensely at the projected anachronism map, taking a little longer than the rest of the group to decide. Letting out an excited chuckle Wally points to the map, “How about here? Tokyo tower, it looks like an army colony is using it for weapons keeping.” 

Nate looks impressed by the younger Legends choice. Sara not so much, “You boys sure you can handle a level 7 by yourselves?” she asks with scepticism.

“We’ve got this Sara” “Yeah we can!” Wally and Nate note with excitement giving each other a powerful high five. 

“Right then Legends” Sara chimes amusingly “pick up your boots, we’ve got errands to run.” With that the Legends head off in their little groups while Sara makes a detour to the kitchen.

There is no way she was going to get through today without coffee. No way.


	2. People Who Like Technology Aren’t Naturally Geeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a 'filler chapter' I suppose to set the scene for the happenings in Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know what you think :))

Chapter 2- People Who Like Technology Aren’t Naturally Geeks

“We will be in 2033 in 5 minutes Captain.” Gideon chimes waking Sara, Ray and Zari up from their various day dreams. Sara no doubt was going through past fights, working out the next combination of moves. A left hook to the opponent’s jaw, quick duck, punch again, high kick and turn regaining centre. Her movements often are coordinated, like a dance she has rehearsed for years. Movements happening before she has even thought of them. This is how the Captain prepares for her missions, she can’t be caught off guard the team need her, they rely on her.

Ray was definitely using the time on the jump ship to think of what he was going to say to Steve Jobs, he was never going to get this opportunity again. He could ask advice on what nanotechnology would work in his new shrink ray. The bulky yet striking technology Ray had produced does the job, which in itself is brilliant but if he could get it down to the size of a ring or a watch it would be miraculous. Maybe he ought to start with something easier, perhaps ask Jobs what to call the shrink ray, because ‘shrink ray’ was definitely not his first choice. Zari’s puns about ‘shrink Ray’ have become a little tedious, not that he would ever tell the woman from the future. She smiles rarely and who was Ray to take the fun from her.

Zari had spent the entire trip on her tablet. Tapping away at the screen with a look of concentration, frown lines every so often appearing on her naturally soft face. The 2042 woman may come across as a hot- headed person but the Legends are working out that the jokes and snarky attitude she gives off is a front. Underneath the walls Zari has put up is a caring, level headed yet passionate, kind and compassionate individual who has been through so much in her life that you have to work to break the walls down.   
Sara stretches her arms in front of her, pushing out any laziness left over from her early morning and turns her body to face todays mini team. “Right, plan time.” Sara says, “We go to the technology tower while staying under the radar as much as possible.”

“Ray can charm the tech geeks and I’ll knock the cameras out from the entrance and you grab the anachronism.” Zari suggests.

“People who like technology aren’t naturally geeks!” Ray complains, receiving a smirk from both his female team mates.

With a chuckle the team strap themselves back to their seats as the Waverider lands with a slight thud. “We have arrived in 2033 Captain.” Gideon announces. 

“Great let’s go. Ray you lead the way and me and Zari will hand back while you distract them with that brilliant brain of yours!” Sara smiles as she stands up to open to Jumpship doors.

“Hey Sara” Zari calls distracting Sara leaving Ray to leave the Jumpship first. “Would you mind if… um, I mean if it’s possible” Zari stutters.

“Would I mind what?” Sara asks slightly shocked that the confident woman in front of her is nervous to ask a question.

“You know how religion is banned in 2042, right?”

“Yeah, sure! I remember seeing it on your file.”

“Right, yeah” Zari stutters, “would you mind if after we get Jobs back to his garage job in 1976 if I could stick around here?”

“Zari I’ve said this before you can’t change your fate here in the future so that your brother lives.”

Zari looks at Sara taking a deep breath, with a sharpness to start but fading into a quick breathless outburst she babbles “I know that Sara. I was just wondering if while you and Ray take back Jobs if I could visit the local Mosque. It’s just we don’t have them in 2042 and I’d love to go to an actual place of worship yano, and I wont cause any trouble and I wouldn’t take long its jus-“

“No worries!” Sara states interrupting Zari’s ranting shocking the newer member slightly. Sara loves this side of Zari, the passionate and determined woman. “We will finish this off and when we go back to the 70s we will take you to the nearest Mosque.” 

With that said Sara begins to leave the Jumpship behind, walking towards Ray who is a few feet ahead. With a sigh of relief and happiness Zari follows her team mates as they make their way towards their mission in comfortable silence.


	3. Chocolate Chip Pancakes and a Strawberry Milkshake

Chapter 3- Chocolate Chip Pancakes and a Strawberry Milkshake 

1976 is exactly what you would imagine, the suburbs of America prim and proper. Clear blue skies are spread above the white wooden two story homes. Each house has its own worn grey stone drive way sloping down to the road, each scattered with various different cars placed out front. Jobs’ home was ordinary, his garage full of various computers and CPU parts which Ray took an immediate interest in. Sara walks around idly not taking any particular interest in what either of the men are saying. It was an easy recovery of the anachronism, quick apprehension of Jobs’ out-of-time project and Ray convincing him to have an ‘information consult’ allowed a swift apprehension of Jobs himself onto the ship. The journey to 1976 was easy and uneventful, just like the situation in the garage.

“Ray, time to go.” Sara announces wary of the time, she had promised Zari she would be able to complete the side mission of her own and Sara was going to deliver. 

After goodbyes and a memory wipe Zari, Ray and Sara began the uneventful walk to the nearest Mosque Zari had located while waiting for Ray to finish his very long and for him very exciting conversation with the future founder of Apple Inc.

“It’s just up a head” Zari declares, rubbing her hands against her hips. This had been noted by Sara as a nervous tick Zari had, it wasn’t often that the younger girl displayed the behaviour but Sara had noticed it. She was trained to notice it.

Sara takes the nervousness on board, “You want some company?”

“No, it’s okay. This is something I have to do” Zari responds with a smile.

“Okay then, I’m going to get a drink back at the diner we passed. Ray you want to join?”

Ray looks to Zari seeing that there is apprehension hidden in her face. He is thankful he can see it, Zari may not want the support now but she will need it and Ray really wants to be somebody she feels comfortable confiding in. “I’ll walk Zari to the entrance and wait out here. I’m going to brain storm some new names for my molecular hyper compressor.”  
Zari gives him a soft smile. “It’s a shrink ray, Ray.” Zari chuckles lifting her own spirits as well as restoring some confidence in her Captain.

 

\----

After a ten minute walk which seemed to drag on for longer, Sara could see the diner coming up ahead. A neon red sign in cursive writing spelt out the name of the diner above the basic foundations the building offered. Portia’s Diner; Classic American feel buzzing within the red sign. The building its self while basic had an exciting energy. Grey steel top with a burgundy shell. It wasn’t much but it definitely screamed the 70s to Sara. The anticipation over food and a drink pulled in Sara’s stomach, it had been a long day and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a strawberry milkshake would be amazing right now.

With a growl coming from Sara’s stomach bellowing for the street to hear she chuckles and catches another noise. This time it wasn’t from her empty stomach.

“Please! Stop! Ow!” 

Sara follows the plea into a side street not realising in that moment trouble was about to occur. Sara walks into a scene that looks like it could be from a movie. Three men, tall with dark hair wearing leather jackets were stood above another boy. This boy was dressed in a pink and red flannel shirt and black jeans. His glasses broken and smashed by his arm which was covering his face. A backpack was laid by the boy, upside down in a puddle. It was obvious what was happening and Sara did not like it. 

“What are you looking at lady?” One of the boys shouted to Sara as she made her way closer to the commotion. There was venom in the boys’ words, his actions being that of an attacking serpent. What he doesn’t realise is that Sara does not scare easily and she definitely wasn’t easy to bite.

“Well, I’m looking at three boys who are all about to get their ass kicked!” Sara provoked with an amusing cockiness. Nate would have loved that line, it probably would have earnt a ‘bro’ high five.

“I think you should leave.” The second boy said, this time it was a desperate statement. This shorter, skinnier boy definitely wasn’t the ring leader.

Pointing to the younger boy on the floor Sara says, “I’ll leave when my friend here does.” This receives a small smile from the face which was still hiding slightly. Sara could see the boy had a bust lip and scrapes, only visible when the wind caught the flannel the boy was wearing. The wind moving the fabric like a flag.

The first boy starts speaking again, still with the idiotic arrogant tone. “Look love, you’re to pretty to be a bitch so just move on already!” This receives chuckles and cackles from his friends.

Sara takes a few steps forward, now between the three older boys and their prey. “What did you just say to me?”

“You heard!”

“I think you should take a step back, or I will make you.” 

“You couldn’t move me if you tried.” 

That’s when Sara loses her cool and starts to engage. She pushes the first boy out of her personal space, this making the other two grab Sara from either side. This is a mistake and only if they knew what Sara was capable of, but they were just ‘young lads’ and she knew this. 

Sara pulled herself from the grip of both of the boys, pulling their arms back and pushing them into their bodies. That’s when the punches start.

Sara is agile on her feet, ducking from the angry punches the three boys are making. Sara looks towards the boy on the floor who is still trying to get away from the commotion of the hour. Sara began to act in second nature and any reasoning to go easy on the three men stopped when Sara wa kicked in the back of her legs pushing her to her knees.  
With a swift kick Sara brings one of the boys down to her level and headbutts him with what she would say is reasonable force. He falls to the ground clutching at his face crying out in some pain. 

“Go!” she shouts at the scared boy who was paralysed on the ground, to which he crawls away leaving his things and disappears from Sara’s view. The fight continues however, the boys still not getting the message that Sara has the ability to fight.

“You stupid girl!” “Punch her!” and other statements are thrown towards Sara, some more derogatory than should be accepted.

All of a sudden Sara feels a gush of pain in her side that jolts her to a stop. Her arms become heavy and fall from the punch she was about to push forward. Sara’s stomach begins to ache with the realisation of what has just happened. Then the same gush of pain happens again, higher this time under her arm and again in her side. Her body stiffens as she falls against the nearest wall. 

Sara sees the boys run off and looks down at her hands, they are covered in blood. Her blood. Breaths become harder to acquire. No sound comes out when Sara screams for help. In a last effort for help Sara scrambles her hand and swipes at the time courier on her wrist. Granted it wasn’t her time courier so nobody on the Waverider was programmed onto it but she could call for help, she could hope who she called would help.

Sara’s hand is unsteady as she selects an option displayed on the screen, unable to read it. She pulls her self through the portal, pulling her weight with every ounce of strength she has.

The noise of the time courier’s portal closing is the last thing Sara hears before she wakes up staring at a white ceiling and dressed in a band t-shirt covered in blankets in a place she doesn’t recognise. But she recognises the voice that speaks to her.

“I’m so happy you’re awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapters will be AvaLance filled, are you ready?  
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)  
> Also follow my twitter @avalancerainbow


	4. Anytime You Need Me To

Chapter 4- Anytime You Need Me To

Waking up to a white room brings with it scary thoughts, it takes Sara’s mind back to the scenes in old horror movies that she would watch with her family. At least she wasn’t in one of those, they never end well. Pulling her body up Sara tries to follow the voice in the room.

“Ahhhh” Sara winces as pain shoots up the left side of her body. Sara’s limbs are aching and her head is throbbing.

“Don’t move.” The voice speaks again.

“Ava?” Sara questions after recognising the agents voice. Why on earth would she be with Ava? Sara’s brain is filled with confusion, confusion over what had happened, where she was and why she was with Ava of all people. 

Sara looks around the best she can without moving. It hurts to move, why does it hurt to move? At first glance the room seems to be bright and bare, after blinking a few times the room appears to be a lounge of some sort. The walls white, the ceiling white and furniture grey and black, the white explaining why the atmosphere is so bright. The room has a simplistic and modern design which Sara could definitely see Ava living in.

“What happened? Where am I?” Sara asks with confusion still clouding her mind.

Ava brings herself into Sara’s view, Ava’s golden hair draped down tumbling over her right shoulder, the slightest of curls sticking out by her exposed left ear. Sara found herself staring at Ava, the different hair style made her bright blue eyes stand out, the shape of Ava’s face becoming more enticing.

Ava kneels down next to the sofa Sara is currently bundled up on. She brings herself so that she and Sara are face to face. “You need to drink this and stop moving.” Ava states with little emotion. She pulls up the wool grey blanket so it is covering more of Sara’s body and pushes a cup of water into Sara’s hand.

“What happened?” Sara questions once more while trying to push herself up with a wince again.

“Stop moving and drink.” Ava pushes again, staring down Sara until she obliges. “Thank you.” Ava states taking the cup away from Sara and placing it on the coffee table behind her. “How are you feeling?” She asks taking a seat on the coffee table, minding not to knock the water over. Sara was shocked by the last few moments, a caring yet firm Ava was something she liked.

“What on earth happened and where am I?” Sara questions, again trying to move causing her to whine in pain.

“I’ll explain what I know as soon as you stop moving!” Ava hassles again while pulling the blanket up Sara’s body. Ava’s hand brushes against Sara’s arm causing a feeling of tension to arise in Sara which she couldn’t place. The hairs on Sara’s arm stand up where Ava’s fingers once were, an intensity Sara hasn’t associated with anybody in a long time. Sara didn’t think the intensity was because of her injuries, but she chose to believe it was.

“Why do I feel like my body is on fire?” Sara asks closing her eyes trying to mentally push away the pain.

“You were stabbed in your side 3 times.”

Sara shoots her eyes open. “I was what? When?!” 

“You used my stolen time courier and invited yourself into my living room last night, surprised me to say the least. You were covered in blood and practically unconscious. I don’t know what you were doing beforehand but your wounds weren’t deep just infected so I stitched you up and gave you some antibiotics.” Ava says calmly. 

“I got in a fight.” Sara says blankly, pieces of her memory coming back to her. “This young boy was being beaten up by three men.”

“And you took them on yourself? Where was the rest of your team?”

“I can handle three guys Ava” Sara remarks cockily.

“Yeah that’s why you ended up in my house!”

“Well I had to get an invite somehow” Sara winks at Ava causing them both to chuckle.

“Ow!” Sara winces. “I’ve got to get back to the 1970s, Zari and Ray must be looking for me.”

“You can’t go anywhere Sara your wounds are bad and you need rest!”

Sara stubbornly pushes her arms behind her trying to swing her weight up. Her legs feel like jelly and Sara is uncertain if they can withstand her weight. But she has to get up, her team need her. With pain Sara’s body is used to but heaviness it is not, Sara stands on her feet. “I’m fine. I’ve got to get to my ship.”

“The infection is bad Sara!” Ava says worryingly, “Please just sit down and I’ll call the Waverider for you.”

Gritting her teeth Sara leans to take her boots from the floor and staggers slightly. There was a brief moment where Sara paused, halting herself, blocking her physical struggle and the pain which was becoming to feel unbearable.

With a stagger Sara’s vision goes white and she grabs onto Ava for dear life. “I can’t see!” Sara panics. The cool headed and composed assassin now captain was panic stricken and afraid.

Ava holds onto Sara’s arms guiding her carefully so that she was sat down again. Holding her hands in her own Ava soothes the panicked girl in front of her, rubbing her thumbs across Sara’s ignoring the tear that fell down her face. It was so strange to Ava to see Sara so vulnerable, the Legend never let her guard down, never showed emotion especially to ‘government stiffs’ as Sara called her. This in its own entirety made Ava become attached and emotional herself. She had an over powering feeling to console Sara, to make everything better for her. To take the panic and replace it with calm.

“You’re okay. I’ve got you!” Ava reassures. 

“Why can’t I see?” Sara asks still panicking but trying to place a mask on for Ava. Although now that Ava has seen the walls come down slightly she doesn’t think she will ever look at Sara as the Legend that messed up all of time. She would look at Sara as Sara.

“It’s the infection that’s all, just breathe and listen to my voice.” Sara nods in response to Ava’s suggestion. “You know you gave me a right fright when you appeared. I was just watching TV and all of a sudden you decide to turn up and ruin my rug with your blood. It was a real inconvenience.” Ava jokes at Sara receiving a smile followed by a chuckle from her.

“Its not my fault the time courier brought me here” Sara chuckles in response.

“You mean my time courier you took? I wonder why my time courier would be programmed to portal to my home?” Ava uses a light-hearted tone with Sara, it was a different kind of conversation than she was used to. But she could get used to it.

“I didn’t take it” Sara says defensively, “Mick did!” 

Sara and Ava both erupt in laughter only to be interrupted with Sara’s, well technically Ava’s, time courier ringing. Sara picks it up, untwining her hands from Ava’s and goes to read who was calling. A thought brushes over Sara momentarily, did they have their hands intertwined this whole time? 

As Sara lifts her wrist she stops. “I still can’t see properly.” Sara says with a neutral tone, pulling the walls she had built back up. It wasn’t often they fall but it felt naturally to let them, in this moment, with Ava. 

Ava takes the courier from Sara, “It’s Amaya should I answer it?” Sara takes a second to deliberate and then nods.

After a few minutes on the phone with Amaya and the rest of the Legends Sara and Ava are able to explain what happened and work out a plan of who was in charge until Sara heads back in the evening after some more rest, which Ava insisted on. Amaya was left in charge of the ship while Sara was absent which seemed like the logical choice to Sara but came at a total shock to Amaya herself. 

Ava takes a few breaths before looking to Sara. “How’s your vision?” Ava asks cautiously, hoping that the answer was a good one.

“It’s better just cloudy.”

Ava nods in recognition, silently smiling that the answer was good. “The infection will lighten up soon and so will the symptoms. You have just got to get some rest before you rush back to your team. Your body might night take the strain of time travel right now”

“They need me.” 

“They do but right now you need you.” Ava insists.

Sara pulls the blanket up to her chin relaxing onto the sofa, with a yawn Sara closes her eyes. “Hey Aves, thanks for letting me into your home.” Sara says tiredly making Ava smile at the soft Sara in front of her.

“You’re welcome.”

“Can you stay with me? Just for a minute?” Sara asks almost asleep.

“Anytime you need me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading, the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think, it means a lot to read comments to know if I'm doing okay :) Also I'm sorry if the SPAG is off I'm so tired lately that grammar just doesn't exist anymore :')  
> Follow me on twitter- @avalancerainbow


	5. Tangled in a Mess of Blankets and Limbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect soft Ava and soft Sara, I hope you like it! :))
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you sooo very much for the kudos, views and comments. It means alit to me that people are enjoying this so far.
> 
> Also its 5;44 am rn so I am very sorry of there are SPAG mistakes, its hard to edit it all when I am running on 4 hours sleep aha.

Chapter 5- Tangled in a Mess of Blankets and Limbs

Ava woke from her unscheduled nap with a calm stir, just like she would any other day. But something felt different, nothing major like a time quake but something was heavier. Ava pushed her legs, trying to stretch the sleep from them but was weighed down. She opened her eyes finding herself in her living room, on her couch wrapped up in blankets; which seems comfortable and cosy and she was. This was a perfectly normal routine for Ava after a long day at the Time Bureau except for one surprising detail. Her legs were wrapped around somebody else.

As Ava looks down at her body she quickly becomes stiff, just like she did earlier when her hand brushed Sara’s. Her left leg was intertwined with Sara’s leg and Sara’s other leg was spread across Ava’s stomach. While trying to process the position she finds herself in Sara stirs a little. Ava freezes, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde, Sara needs her rest and Ava is a little afraid of the conversation she may have to have if Sara wakes up right now. 

After some extremely careful manoeuvring so not to spook the former assassin, Ava had freed her leg from Sara’s grasp. Continuing to stir Ava decides its best to stay where she was, on the sofa, just for a while longer. Without realising, Ava finds herself stroking Sara’s arm which was carelessly tossed over her. Ava was careful not to press too hard and yet made sure her touch was strong enough for the sleeping woman to know Ava’s presence was still there. It had shocked Ava that Sara had asked her to stay with her, if she was honest with herself it shocked Ava that she had felt comfortable enough to stay with her- let alone fall asleep so contently. With her body tangled in a mess of blankets and limbs Ava was in a state of peace, something which for her is very rare.

Ava subconsciously began to gaze at Sara’s sleeping form and she started to notice things she hadn’t before. The slight crease in Sara’s eyebrow appearing as she dreamt, the slight blush that appeared on her cheeks naturally, the varying shades of blonde that flowed through her hair. Sara’s presence was, in this moment, intoxicating. The domestic act of sleeping drew Ava in. She knew Sara could fight, she knew she was amusing and confident, she knew that she took no rubbish and gave as good as she got. But the peacefulness she displayed right now was something entirely knew to the Time Agent.

After an hour which to Ava felt like nothing, Sara stretched her body waking up from what must have been a deep sleep. Ava snaps out of her daydream and moves her hands away from Sara. Within a split-second Ava was stood up moving herself out of Sara’s space. An awkwardness fell upon Ava, something she was not used to yet she often got around the Legend. It reminds Ava of the time Sara first complimented Ava’s looks, it was an innocent comment but Ava did not know what to do with herself, very much like now. 

With a yawn Sara’s eyes opened heavily, her eyes puffy with both sleep and the lack there of. She tries to sit herself up but winces in pain, only stopping for a second before she pushes herself up again, sitting straight on the edge of the cushion; his time without any sign of pain, no expression on her face and no hitch in her breath. Ava takes the earlier sign of pain as a cue and makes her way into the kitchen bringing back some pain medication and a glass of water.

“Here take this.” Ava says quietly handing Sara the medication. With a sleepy smile Sara takes her medication watching Ava as she folds the blankets they used and reorganises her coffee table. She places each coaster on top of each other with such effortless precision, something that Sara finds humorous yet not surprising.

“How you feeling?” Ava asks as she refolds one of the blankets, a small smile pulling at Sara’s lips as she watches.

“My sight is back and I don’t feel so hot anymore”

“Yeah you don’t feel as hot as you did.” Ava replies without thinking. 

“Oh really?” Sara questions with a smirk. As the realisation of her comment sets in Ava blushes slightly and begins to restack all of the place mats.

Ava clears her throat and tries to put her brain into ‘Agent mode’, suddenly becoming easily flustered around Sara. With a voice that is a little more put together than her thoughts currently are Ava turns to Sara, “Do you feel like you could manage a trip to the Waverider?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Honestly I’m not even in pain anymore.” Sara states and Ava decides not to dispute it. It was obvious from the face Sara pulled earlier that there was still some significant pain, but Ava knows this is a fight she wont win. 

“Good.” Ava says trying to be as emotionless as possible, the thought processing being that is she can keep an eye on Sara without spooking her. “I through your clothes out as they were covered in blood and dirt and more blood! But you can keep those on until you get home.”

“Thanks.” Sara smiles looking down at her current clothes. “I can’t believe you threw away my favourite jumper and all I get in return is this t-shirt!” Sara’s tone was sarcastic and she was obviously trying to tease Ava.

Ava couldn’t resist.

“It’s not just a top Sara it’s a band t-shirt and honestly they are a great band so…!”

“I was joking Agent, I know who it is!” Sara says with a little too much confidence.

“Ohhh really?!” Ava smirks, taking a step closer to Sara. 

“Yeah, it’s that one that ugh is ugh, that’s on the radio!” Sara says with a laugh, taking a step too.

“Oh yeah I know that band! ‘The One on The Radio’ was my first gig!”

“Wow, Agent Sharpe I see you have quite a smart mouth” Sara challenges, taking a step as she continues to smirk at Ava. The sort of chemistry between them, the smart comments and a flirtatious vibe has started too become the norm for them. At fist it was just a cocky comment or a simple flirt Sara would say to try and get underneath Ava’s skin to try and make her squirm or blush, but Ava was good at keeping her composure. 

Sara recognised this so tried a little harder, adding a wink or a suggestive tone to her words which Ava quickly reciprocated to Sara’s surprise. Although it is now a comfortable way for them to communicate they started with a harsh tone and were always talking strictly business. Sara knew Ava had her walls up. But she could see, slowly but surely, she was bringing them down. Sara liked that. This coupled with the last 32 hours has made the two women find a comfortable balance of what each other can take and what they would each likely push back with. 

“You love my smart mouth Sara” Ava says raising her eyebrow, then taking a step. The distance between them no more than an arm’s length.  
Sara nods, with a flirtatious tone she replies “I do.” and takes a step closer closing the small gap left between them. She lifts her hand and places it onto Ava’s arm, just above her wrist. “Thank you for taking care of me, I really appreciate it. And for staying with me, it means a lot.” Sara expresses quietly with a vulnerability which takes Ava aback slightly. Although Ava is comfortable, in that moment, she is lost in this space. Lost in her and Sara’s energy. Lost in the eyes of somebody who no longer has harshness shown. Lost in the woman in front of her.

Lost in Sara. 

Ava is wrapped up in the moment with Sara, the grip of Sara’s hand tightening as eyes flicker between them with shyness. Ava and Sara are lost together. In that moment Ava is consumed and doesn’t have control of her thoughts. ‘You are so beautiful’ is all that plays on Ava’s mind in that moment, four words. Except it doesn’t just consume Ava’s mind, her lips move with her thoughts. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Id really love to know, good and bad.
> 
> Thank you so very much :))  
> Chloe x


	6. The Women Wanted to Remember Every Detail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter that I have been working on, sorry its a little shorter but I hope you guys like it. It took me a while to edit as I kept rambling on so I'm sorry if I still have parts where I am rambling.  
> Thank you again for reading :)))
> 
> Please Comment and tell me what you think and leave kudos (thank you so much for all of you that have left them already)
> 
> enjoy :) - Chloe

Chapter 6- The Women Wanted to Remember Every Detail 

“You’re so beautiful” Ava says with a hushed voice, loud enough for Sara to hear her but quiet enough that it would keep them both stood in this form of captivation they found themselves in. Sara was consumed and enticed by Ava’s words. Feelings she had bottled up over the weeks of flirting with and getting to know the agent are apparent to Sara, but in this moment all she could focus on were Ava’s lips.

Sara watched as Ava’s lips curled with the words she spoke; a hint of a smirk was escaping from them. The red of Ava’s lips pulling Sara in and all she desired in that moment was to have her own lips meet the agents. Sara’s eyes darted from Ava’s vibrant eyes, then to her lips. Then once again to Ava’s eyes and finally rested her gaze onto her lips. The encounter lasted all of five seconds but to Ava and Sara the seconds were drawn out like hours.

Sara’s mind loses its self in the need for Ava and Ava loses herself in Sara’s reciprocation of need. Although she would not admit it, Sara had thought many times about kissing the Agent in front of her. She had thought of kissing Ava passionately and aggressively, something Sara knew all too well. But this moment between them felt different, it felt as though the world had stopped long enough for Sara to take in every detail of the scene she faced. The smell of Ava’s weakening perfume that was filling Sara’s nose, roses and vanilla, a combination Sara knew would now become her favourite. The particulars on Ava’s face being captured by Sara’s gaze, the crinkle on Ava’s eyebrow, the curl of her lip, the light blush that had taken its place on Ava’s cupids bow and cheeks. This moment was going to be special and Sara finally felt, for once, that the universe was giving her what she needed even though she did not realise how much she needed Ava until this moment arrived.

With swift movement Sara brings herself closer to Ava feeling the warmth from the other woman’s body on her hands. She closes her eyes, Ava follows suit and brings her hand up and places it onto Sara’s face. She feels Sara flinch slightly at her touch but Sara relaxes and breathes taking on the display of affection. That’s when their lips brush against each other, innocently and slowly with hesitation. This isn’t how Sara would normally go about kissing anybody but with Ava there was a slight nervousness, feelings of the need to kiss Ava but to also refrain from doing exactly that popped up in Sara’s thought. Ava slowly parted her lips and softly pressed them onto Sara’s, the warmth of each other’s bodies connecting them. 

Both Sara and Ava took in a breath and began ever so slightly moving their lips in sync. The world began disappearing around them and Ava’s other hand ran its way down Sara’s back as she brought the woman closer to her. Ava could feel her heart racing, fire fan across her lips as she kissed Sara back. As the kiss was about to become less delicate but turn into a passion filled, body pulling, heart racing and heated up Ava’s time courier rang. Both women pulled away hesitantly at first with eyes lingering and hands still touching each other. Surprisingly Ava snaps out of the trance first answering the call.

“Ray, is everything okay?” Ava asks still slightly flustered by what was happening a minute earlier.

Sara wasn’t hearing any of the words that were coming out of the agent’s mouth, she stood still and frozen. The realisation of what just happened was unable to be processed into her brain, it was definitely not planned and absolutely wasn’t something Sara saw herself doing in real life. Sara had felt like the whole world stopped, she hadn’t felt this intensely in so very long she wasn’t sure whether to be freaked out by it or to embrace it. She decided she would see how Ava would respond, how she took what just happened and follow suit. However, Sara could not take her eyes away from Ava, she watched as her lips moved with the words she was says, how her hair swayed with the movement of her body. Sara’s eyes traced the curve of Ava’s hips where her hands were pulling at, the blush on Ava’s cheeks catching Sara’s eyes before they once again settle and get lost in her blue eyes. 

She is snapped out of her thoughts by Ava walking out of the room and returning with a coat and pair of shoes in hand. “The Legends need us to help with an anachronism at ferry docks, something about the containers.”

Sara nods. “Us? They wouldn’t ask for the Time Bureau’s help” the tone of Sara’s voice was laced with confusion and matter of fact.

“No, they need you to come back.”

“You’re coming?” Sara questions.

“Yes.” Ava says with a blank expression. “You are not 100 percent so I’m coming to watch your back.”

“Who says I need your help?” Sara states defensively.

“I didn’t ask if you needed my help.” There is a slight smile on Ava’s face as she walks past Sara, just big enough for Sara to catch it for a second. With that Ava opens a time portal ad the women walk away with their thoughts. The kiss may have only happened for a minute but it had felt like hours and if the eyes are the gateway to the soul and the lips are the same thing for the body the women wanted to remember every detail of what had occurred.


	7. Right, Let’s Go and Check Out Some Containers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Im so sorry about how long its taken to update compared to the others. Life has just been kind of happening aha. I hope you like this chapter and THANK YOU so much for all the kudos, reads and comments! Please carry on telling me what you think :))  
> Sorry about any SPAG mistakes. I try to make sure I correct all of them but with my dyslexia sometimes they slip through.  
> Thank you again :))) -Chloe x

Chapter 7  
Stepping through onto the bridge of the Waverider Sara is welcomed with enthusiasm and worried questions from the Legends who had been waiting, ready for their Captain to arrive. Once the Legends realise that she is not alone they quieten down.

“Oh! Agent Sharpe, I didn’t know you were coming” Ray says with a polite smile and an awkward wave.

“I thought I’d lend a hand.” Ava chimes, becoming professional within an instant. Something which seemed like the furthest from how she was acting just minutes before in her living room. Sara looks to the Legends with a blank expression, Sara was still lost at what had just happened.

“Yeah so... um” Sara stutters slightly which is very out of character for her, she pulls herself out of Ava’s personal space and to the main monitor, “What we got?”

Amaya clears her throat, taking a mental note to ask her friend what the slight atmosphere between the women was about. “2012 Port of Oakland, it looks to be a container ferry dock.”

“A level 11!” Wally beams.

“It seems like a bunch of Time Bureau agents left their tech there because there has been a sudden rise in couriers being activated. It doesn’t seem like they can actually use them but the electronic signal is pulling up on our radar.” Ray explains.

“I bet it’s a criminal cell!” Nate chimes in while sharing a ‘bro’ high-five with Wally.

“I can make a call to the Bureau and see if the technology is ours.” Ava states while pulling her phone out and typing for a few seconds. The familiar tone of authority laces Ava’s voice, Sara found it both intriguing and infuriating. 

“Okay!” Sara starts ready to outline the plan. The pain from her earlier incident was still pulling at almost every cell in her body, becoming increasingly irritating like an itch you cannot reach. She knew she was injured but this seemed like too much of a task for her team to try alone. “A level 11 means we need to be on our game so no getting distracted” she clearly says to the whole team, they all knew how to distract themselves into trouble.

“The tech isn’t reported missing by an agent so it looks like it may have been stolen. A rogue agent steeling and selling.” Ava butts into the conversation. “This means it won’t be quick and easy to find.”

“Great!” Sara sarcastically chimes, this makes Ava smile and chuckle to herself.

“What’s the plan boss?” Mick snorts getting restless with all the talking.

“Wally, Ray and Zari you do surveillance and try to find the tech from up high. Nate try and get into the control room and stop any containers being moved and try to see the last load in. Amaya, me, Mick and Ava will take the ground.” Sara says confidently receiving agreements from everybody. “Right everybody get suited up, this mission looks like it’s going to be a ferry long one.”

“Ah a boat pun” Ray laughs “I like it!”

Everybody disburses themselves to prepare for the mission ahead and Sara begins to head to her room but stops as she walks past the medical bay. A pull at her stomach makes her stop, an uncertainty she isn’t used to takes a hold and she walks into the room. 

“Gideon” Sara says with a worried tone. She sits onto one of the medical bay chairs and attaches her wrist to the device “Can you check my vitals please?”

“Of course, Miss Lance.” Gideon says with a hushed tone, something which seems soft on Sara’s ears. If an AI can sound soft that is.

The light hum of Gideon scanning Sara’s body fills the silence around her until she hears the doors begin to open. With a rapid movement Sara pulls herself from the chair and removes her wrist from the scanner. As she turns she sees Ava walk into the room.

“Is everything okay Sara?” Ava asks with a worried tone yet her body language feels closed off to Sara.

“Yes” Sara simply replies.

“Are you lying to me?” Ava questions. Confrontation wasn’t Ava’s plan but it seems as though that is where her concern will make her end up. Something which she can see reoccurring over and over again with Sara.

“No. I’m fine Ava. I just came in here for some quiet.”

“Umhm” Ava hums.

“How did you know I was in here?”

“I guessed. You’re doubting that you will be any use to your team if you’re injured.” Ava says stepping forward.

“I am used to fighting while injured.” Sara bites back.

“I know that, you are a vigilante after all. But this one has got into your head Sara and I don’t know why but you can’t let it beat you.” Sara’s expression softens slightly, something which Ava did not expect at all. “Why did you think I came on this mission with you?”

“Why did you?”  
“I want to have your back Sara.” Ava softly says while taking a few steps closer to the woman in front of her. She reattaches the wrist scanner to Sara’s body, her hand seemed to linger slightly on Sara’s. “Gideon a full report please.”

With her usual voice Gideon chimes in. “Miss Lance’s vitals are stable enough for her to return to the field but I would advise for care. The infection is still present but fading, it can take a toll on a body’s ability to heal.”

“See” Ava says softly, “You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.” Sara replies. Ava notices the relief rush over Sara’s body.

A few moments of quiet pass. “Everybody ready to start this thing!” Mick shouts over the intercom, the lack of Mick’s patience really is a pain. It always seems to interrupt moments. 

“Miss Lance, we have to go.” Ava says being completely professional and cold once again.

\----

A journey on the Waverider has a way of feeling long when you are left alone with your thoughts, this being something Ava is just realising. She knows the space jump will only take minutes but as she sits to the left of Sara who is currently flying the time ship, she can’t help but kick herself. She wished she had taken the opportunity to comfort Sara in the medical bay better than she had.  
‘Miss Lance’ had become a flirty nickname she called Sara but the way she said it was cold, it was Ava’s default and she knew this. She likes rules and she likes procedure, feelings do not follow either one of them. It’s something Ava has always found hard, from her first confession of young love to trying not to let her objectiveness at work to become subjective. 

She wished she could just tell Sara she liked her, the fact that she blurted out that she found Sara beautiful was a testament to how the woman made her feel. In that moment she had forgotten that Sara was a Legend, she forgot that she was need at work and Ava forgot that she needed to be professional. Sara made Ava want to throw every rule book and procedure away and follow her heart. But it wasn’t that easy, Ava had a catch- her brain. 

The ship arrives at the ferry dock and dematerialises, the team regroups and begins to go over the plan once more. Ava stares at Sara, taking in her words but also taking in the way she was so commanding and authoritative. Something Ava both immensely respects and finds highly attractive.

Sara lets the Legends chat amongst themselves as they gather up the last of their things getting ready to head out. Every so often Sara looks up from her knife check to sneak a glance at Ava who is checking the clip in her gun. The agent’s hair is now placed in its normal bun making Sara miss the way the woman’s hair swooped down her back emphasising the natural curve along her back. Sara would glance in awe of the woman, the person, in front of her. Sara was infatuated, even more so since they kissed but she couldn’t let herself get distracted. She knew ‘Miss Time Bureau’ would be thinking the same. Maybe that’s why she was being cold, not because she didn’t like Sara but because she was being professional. Sara tried to rationalise her thoughts but is pulled out of them when Ava makes eye contact with her.

In an instant Sara kicked her foot against the chair in front of her, stashed the knife in her boot and was leading her team out of the door with a few last words to motivate her team; “Right, let’s go and check out some containers!” 

 

Words= 1460

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint about the next chapters to come;  
> 1)Avalance trapped  
> 2) Soft Sara  
> 3)Soft Ava  
> 4) Possibly a rescue
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and please comment and let me know what you think :))


End file.
